The present disclosure relates to a lift and transport device for easily lifting and moving bulky and massive loads, such as store fixtures, freezer chests, pianos, bulk cargo containers and the like. As store fixtures such as frozen food cabinets and the like have grown in size and weight, moving these fixtures to their desired position has become an increasingly difficult task requiring the efforts of several men or the use of a fork lift. Furniture which used to be transported in a van, piece by piece, is now commonly moved by placing it in a bulk cargo container which is then transported to the desired destination. The bulk cargo containers must be frequently shifted about while in the warehouse, again commonly requiring several operators or a fork lift. The present invention discloses a device, to be used in pairs, for the movement of heavy and bulky articles by a single operator which enables the operator to lift and move loads which currently might require several movers or a fork lift. The scissor lift and transport provides two swiveling wheels at each end or side of the load to be moved and provides sufficient mechanical advantage so that a lone operator can easily lift the load to be moved from the ground to a height where it is supported by the wheels. Provisions are made for adapting the scissor lift and transport to loads having a wide variety of widths and heights ranging from desks and the like where the lifting point is raised above the floor by supporting legs to refrigerators, freezers and store fixtures where the lifting point is at floor level.